


Fanmix: Worlds Apart

by armillarysphere



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: five0bang, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix for Worlds Apart by seleneheart.  Part of the <a href="http://five0bang.livejournal.com/">five0bang</a> challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seleneheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleneheart/gifts).



  


  


  
**Beginning of the Twist ~ The Futureheads**   


  


  
_I can feel it, I can feel it  
I can feel it coming, the beginning of the twist_   


  


  
**The Stupid, The Proud ~ IAMX**   


  


  
_Exalt yourself,  
Do it to stay alive.  
Serve your duty,  
You must demand, they must abide._   


  


  
**Scale ~ Interpol**   


  


  
_Well, if there's something I should know  
I seek no science when there is no shape  
Under a molten sky, let the days collide  
Well, I made you and now I take you back_   


  


  
**Shatter ~ Feeder**   


  


  
_Break down again I'm suffering  
My heads out of sync  
And I can't find the way i'll defend  
I can't find a way out _   


  


  
**Flying ~ The Beatles**   


  


  
_(instrumental)_   


  


  
**All In White ~ The Vaccines**   


  


  
_I will watch you rise on my back from the ground  
Friend or foe?  
I don't know  
Do you like what you've found?_   


  


  
**Wonderwall ~ Oasis**   


  


  
_And all the roads that lead you there are winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how_   


  


  
**I'll Be Your Emergency ~ Brigade**   


  


  
_Even though the day is dark this time we're fading out  
I know you will be standing straight till the stars light_   


  


  
**Down Down Down ~ Charlie Simpson**   


  


  
_and the nights are so long without you  
and the days speed up,  
my god i'll never let go of you now  
cause some things are not worth changing_   


  


  
**Promises, Promises ~ Incubus**   


  


  
_Baby could I be the rabbit in your hat?  
I'd swing if you'd hand me,  
hand me the bat _   


 

Download ||[here](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=ZKJIG8NV)||  
.rar | 41.89 MB

**Author's Note:**

> (All songs available on iTunes and I encourage you to think about purchasing music by these artists as well!)


End file.
